For Now
by mogirl97
Summary: What I had hoped would happen after Bash and Francis returned from looking for The Darkness. (Frary One-shot)


** So I wrote this kind of based on what I had hoped would happen after Bash and Francis returned from looking for The Darkness. As much as I loved the brother moment I would have liked to see a little more of Mary fretting over Francis. Some parts are inspired by a scene in one of my favorite book series (The River of Time)... **

Mary paced the long stone corridor, a knot of unease growing in her stomach, for what seemed like hours. She startled at the sound of hoof beats but continued her stride when the voices that accompanied them indicated that the riders were not her husband and brother in law. Was it wise for them to have gone off together in search of this monster with tensions so high? Was their failure to return in a timely manner a sign of success or...? No. She mustn't let her thoughts drift to such dark places. But as the sun began to dip lower in the sky she had a feeling the chill she felt wasn't just a result of the dropping temperature.

The last sliver of sun was fading into the horizon when she heard shouting in the courtyard below her. She peered over the balcony and her heart leapt into her throat. Bash was supporting Francis' limp body as he commanded one of the men with them to fetch Nostradamus. Without a moments more of hesitation she hoisted up her skirts and ran towards the stairwell, no doubt attracting the stares of more than a few servants bewildered by the frantic actions of the Queen. "Bash!" She called out as she skidded to a stop in the courtyard, "What happened?" Bash recounted Francis plunge into the icy river as she followed him up to the chambers she shared with Francis. When they arrived, Nostradamus was waiting for them as well as a servant who was building up the fire to a crackling roar. Nostradamus examined Francis and informed her that as long as his body temperature was brought up quickly he would likely avoid illness. Mary breathed a sigh of relief but the wrinkle in between her brows looked small as he lie shivering on the bed and she knew furs and fire wouldn't be enough. She reached for Francis' hand and began to warm them with her own which gave her an idea. Dismissing everyone from the room she began to carefully strip the wet clothes from Francis' body. She paused as he stirred but when his eyes remained shut she returned to her task. Taking a deep breath she reached behind her and fumbled with her corset strings. When her clothes were but a pile on the floor she climbed into bed wrapped her legs around his, resting her head on his chest, and attempting to cover as much of his bare skin with her's. She pulled a fur over them and could feel the cold slipping away as her body heat spread across his skin while she nodded off to sleep.

When Mary awoke something seemed odd. Stillness. Francis' body was no longer shivering and his breathing was steady and even. Relief flooded her and she gently traced patterns on his chest with her fingertips as she waited for him to wake. Feeling him stir beneath her she tilted her head up and looked up into the blue eyes gazing down at her in confusion. "Well this is not what I expected to awaken to," Francis muttered groggily, "Not that I'm complaining. I was expecting to open my eyes to Nostradamus forcing some concoction down my throat but it appears they've found the prettiest nurse in all of France to attend to me. Who happens to have some unconventional methods, if I might add." A small laugh slipped out of Mary's mouth as she ran her fingers through the knots in his hair. "I wish I could properly thank my nurse for her service, especially with her... state of undress," Francis continued as his eyes slid across her body causing a blush to rise in her cheeks, "But it appears you can't plunge into an icy river without some consequence, I'm feeling about a hundred years old this morning." Mary asked if she should send for Nostradamus, "Perhaps he can give you something to dull the ache?" She began to roll off of him when he wrapped his arm around her, "Could we just lie here for a few more moments? Nostradamus isn't going anywhere and the pain is fine as long as I'm still." Mary nodded and laid back down. They hadn't had a morning since their honeymoon trip to just lie in bed together for longer than a few minutes before someone came knocking at the door requiring their attention. As the sun streamed through the windows she closed her eyes and focused on Francis's heart beating strongly beneath her. "I was terrified last night," she whispered softly, "what if-" Francis cut her off, "You can't let yourself focus on the what if's when the reality is that I'm here, I'm okay."

A knock on the door broke the sweet silence and Mary heard Bash's voice inquiring on how Francis' was feeling. She slipped from the bed, being careful not to wake Francis who had fallen back asleep, and tossed on her robe. She cracked upon the door, updated Bash on Francis' improving condition and asked if he could fetch something from Nostradamus for the aches. As he turned to attend to her request, she reached for his hand. "Thank you," she said softly, "It would have been in your best interest to leave him for dead yesterday and I'm so so grateful-" "Mary, despite our recent feuding, Francis is my brother," Bash interrupted, "I think it took seeing him under that ice to remind me how much I need him, how I could never let him die if it was in my power to save him." Mary watched him walk down the corridor and felt some of the tension she didn't even realize she was holding onto over causing the rift between the brothers dissipate. She returned to the bed and was pleased to see color returning to Francis' cheeks. He would be okay. For now, she needn't worry.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
